


The Chase

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's had enough of Logan's cowardice and decides it’s time to remind Logan of his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Logan’s betrayal still smoldered deep in Victor's psyche years later, the flame burning brighter with each passing year as Victor watched the whelp flounder in a world that he didn’t remember, as memories came and went as swiftly as the wind. They’d been brothers, closer even, sharing a bond that no one else could ever hope to match as they’d ran wild and free, taking pleasure anywhere they saw fit from anything that interested them, until Logan had fallen for the bitch and been overcome with a sudden sense of righteous morals. He’d know what she was from the beginning, but Logan hadn’t listened, hadn’t wanted to believe, so he’d had to show him, expose what she was.

Victor was digusted that Logan had felt so much for her, that he wan't able to handle her betrayal, that he’d given up everything he’d had with Victor, forgotten it all just to escape the memories of her. He growled at the thought in realizing how much of a coward Logan had become, how he’d thrown away everything that Victor had ever taught him. Unable to watch him mope and brood one second longer, Victor ventured closer, knowing the instance that Logan sensed him, noting the slight curl of his nose as he took in his scent and the slight cocking of his head as he tried to place a scent that he knew but had no memories of.

Victor’s lips curled up into a knowing grin, fangs flashing as Logan suddenly got angry, his brain warring with his instincts to submit to his alpha. His smile widened into someone wicked as Logan did exactly as Victor expected, tucking tail and running like a pup. Cracking his knuckles, Victor set off on a leisurely pace, more content that he’d been in years. He’d let Logan run, think he’d lost him, let down his guard. The trap was set.

The chase was on.


End file.
